


Some Things Are More Important

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bff and future hubby working together to help Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sneak peek for 3x02, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, warlock party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is feeling down at the warlock party. Lorezno keeps pissing him off, but Catarina, Alec and little Madzie show him that he has something that Lorenzo doesn’t have; people who love him and not even the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn can measure up to that.





	Some Things Are More Important

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I wrote today on the bus :)  
> I love Cat's and Alec's interactions, hopefully we see more of them in the future ^^

Magnus felt uneasy. He was at a party with Alec and he knew he should cherrish that rare moment with his boyfriend as it won’t come any time soon again, but he couldn’t help himself. Not when Lorenzo Rey kept staring at him across the room, having that usual snobby look on his face and he looked away when the new High Warlock looked at him and he cursed. Now, Lorenzo would be accompanying the cabinet meetings with Alec. He said that on purpose before, Magnus knew that. Just so that he could rub it into his face.

Luckily, Alexander was with him to keep him grounded. If it wasn’t for him, he would really end up running away. Magnus bit down onto his lower lip and looked at Alec who was now playing with little Madzie, clapping happily as the girl twirled around and little smile spread across the warlock’s face. The two of them were adorable. Magnus then looked at Catarina, who placed a hand on top of his shoulder and gave him a compassionate look.

“Look at the way he’s smirking at me,” hissed Magnus when he looked at Lorenzo’s way and rolled his eyes. “He’s enjoying this,” he said and looked down again, Catarina sighing and she shrugged.

“Let him. Just ignore him, pay no attention to him,” said Catarina and wrinkled her nose when she looked at the warlock. “You have more class and respect than he’ll ever have. Don’t forget that, okay?” said Catarina, but Magnus just let out a scoff and took another glass of martini, emptying it, eyes searching for more alcohol.

Catarina let out a sad sigh and shook her head. She worried about Magnus and his ways with coping with emotions. She looked over at Alec and signed him to come closer once Magnus wandered away. Alec nodded, stood up and held Madzie’s hand as they made their way to Catarina, the girl confused.

“Alec, I’m worried about Magnus,” stammered Catarina. “I knew it was a bad idea for him to come here,” she said and Alec nodded in agreement, heart falling to the pit of his stomach when he saw Magnus drinking some more. “Go to him, maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“Yeah,” said Alec and his eyes widened when he saw Lorenzo coming closer to his boyfriend. “I better go now.”

“Alec, will Magnus be okay?” asked Madzie, who loved the man with her entire little heart and Alec gave her a warm smile.

“He will, he’s just feeling a bit down,” said Alec and gently ruffled her hair. “I’ll go and bring him here. I’m sure your little dance that you showed me before will cheer him up,” said Alec and Madzie happily nodded, dragging Catarina to the side, so that she could practice some more before she would show the dance to Magnus. It needed be perfect for it to work.

Magnus groaned when Lorenzo came to him and he arched an eyebrow. “What do you want?!” asked Magnus and pressed his lips together.

“I just wanted to see how you’re holding up. You know, since you aren’t the High Warlock anymore,” said Lorenzo and grinned. “It must be difficult… Juding by the way you’re gulping down those martinis.”

“See, you’re wrong there. I hoped that drinking might help with making you disappear, but you’re still here,” grumbled Magnus and rolled his eyebrows. However, his mood worsened when Lorenzo continued putting him down in the most tasteless manner and he was half tempted to just saw the others lips shut permanently with his magic. And he would do that, but then Alec luckily showed up.

“Magnus, you okay?” asked Alec and Magnus.

“Yes. Everything is just peachy,” said Magnus and Alec glared at Lorenzo.

“What did you say to him?” asked Alec, voice low and not friendly at all. Magnus looked at him surprised. Where was the diplomacy Alec was working on so hard to achieve?

“Nothing. Just a friend looking out for another one.”

“Oh, I’m sure of that. Now, please, do us all a favour and fuck off. Leave my boyfriend alone because if you dare to speak to him like that again, you’ll have to deal with my anger and it won’t end up pretty. You may be the High Warlock, but when someone threatens my family, I make sure they get what they deserve.”

And with that, Lorenzo was gone, cursing as he walked away. “Alexander,” whispered Magnus, face red and his chest felt with happiness. “You didn’t have to-”

“But I did,” said Alec and kissed Magnus in front of everyone. “I can’t stand it when someone treats you like that.”

“Oh, Alexander,” stammered Magnus and kissed Alec again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, drop that glass,” said Alec and took the martini away from Magnus. “I have a better idea to cheer you up. Madzie has prepared a little surprise for you. She’s working hard on it now to cheer you up.”

“Really?” asked Magnus, touched. “Well, take me to sweet pea then. I can’t wait what she has in store for me,” said Magnus and allowed Alec to take his hand and take him back to Madzie and Catarina.

Little Madzie managed to cheer up Magnus, stealing the attention of all people at the party. While Magnus spent the rest of the evening in the company of Alec, Madzie and Catarina, other people coming to talk with them -telling them what a talented little girl Madzie was - Lorenzo spent the evening alone.

Magnus Bane realised that he indeed was a winner. He had something more important than being a High Warlock in his life; people that loved him and nothing could measure up to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ^^


End file.
